Tale of the Seasons
by Fanatic24
Summary: It's another ROTBTD fic. Despite what many believe, even though they seen it with their own eyes. However when it comes to it, everyone always have a way to come out on top. Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida team up and go against Pitch Black. One problem though...
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of the Seasons

-.-

D/C: I do not own: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled.

-.-

A/N: I started to read about the Big Four: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Jack Frost, Merida DunBroch, and Rapunzel Corona. Then I started to look through them and I realized something…Majority of them do not have cannon couples from the movies and several other aspects.

I know I have several other stories but once I have something set in my mind, it will not leave my mind. However before I start writing this story, I want to set out a few things…

HTTYD:

-Set a few years after the first movie, but before the second movie.

-Two friends and my younger brother watched the movie and explained to me what had happened in the movie. I know most main facts about the movie. Then there is wiki…

-I read that Vikings marry young. Enough said…

-Hiccup does look like how he does in the second movie, along with everyone else.

Brave:

-A year has passed since the end of the movie.

-She finally picked a suitor to marry.

ROTG:

-Two years has passed since the end of the movie.

-Aster, Tooth, and Sandy are able to turn into a human physical appearance… I think that is how it goes.

Tangled:

-I never watched the whole movie… I will mostly be using wiki on this.

-.-

A/N: Characters will be OOC. I am planning on making one or two of the characters…rather serious or have very different view of life.

-.-

"Mah head is killin' me," Merida of DunBroch repeatedly hit her head against a desk as her mother lectured her on some random princess and future queen facts and what not, "Can we end this lesson early?"

Queen Elinor glanced over at her daughter and took notice of the red mark on her forehead, "Sit properly, Merida. We still have another couple of lessons to go through by the end of the day."

Merida groaned at her words she then slammed her head against her desk in total frustration, "We've been a' this all morning and all afternoon."

"Really now…" Elinor said to herself mostly as she continued on with the lesson, "I supposed a break would be…to bad."

By the time, the queen even finished her sentence; Merida had already got up and left running. If the sounds of the door slamming open and close was an indication of it. The queen let out a tired sigh, she fell in a chair closes to her. She rubbed her forehead trying to calm down her mind.

'Nightmares,' Elinor thought to herself, 'So many…nightmares.'

Shaking her head, Elinor stood up and headed towards the window. She chuckled to herself at what she saw. Merida was trying to head towards Angus while the triplets cling onto her arms and waist. Elinor looked over at the forest that partially surrounded the castle. It seemed darker and ominous as of late.

'Are the legends of the Seasons true?'

-.-

"What do you mean Pitch is back," Tooth cried out in panic.

"Ah," North said, he kept his eyes on the flickering lights on the globe, "That is what Man in Moon told me and I could feel it in my stomach."

"I thought he would be gone for a much longer time," Tooth exhaled loudly, she ran her hands threw her feather like hair, "How much longer until the others arrive?"

"Short time," North said, he walked towards a chest in the back corner of the room, "It seems that Mim has finally decided to bring in the rest of the Seasons for this…"

-.-

"Please don't leave me, please don't leave me…" Rapunzel repeated those words again and again. She held Eugene close to her as his heart began to give out from the stab that Mother Gothel oh so graciously gave him. No matter how many times she sang her song, Rapunzel couldn't heal him. Even before she could finish it, Eugene had already passed away in her arms.

The only difference from then and now…Is that no matter how many tears she sheds Eugene never woke up again from his eternal sleep.

"Rapunzel…"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel!"

Someone kept on repeating Rapunzel name, it got louder and louder. As it did, Rapunzel only cried aloud as pain filled her heart.

"RAPUNZEL!"

The scene began to shift rapidly as Rapunzel shot straight in in be trying to gasp in some air.

"Rapunzel…" Eugene said rapidly, he had his hands on her shoulders trying to help her calm down, "It's just a nightmare, Goldie. It's just a dream."

Rapunzel quickly fling her arms around him and cry against his chest, "Y-yo-you died! You died and didn't come back."

"It's just a nightmare," Eugene said trying to calm her down, "I'm here and alive. Come on, calm down now. Happy thoughts, remember that the Spring Festival is tomorrow…"

In the dark corner of the room a dark horse watched before he leaped out of the window to locate it's master.

-.-

"We just got rid of that idiot," Bunnymund groaned in annoyance, Tooth was telling him what North had told her, "Do you actually believe it's time to get the other ankle-bitters for this. You remember the last time we visited them…"

"You may never know," Tooth said smiling uneasily, "It's been a while since we all visited them."

"One of them was afraid of his own shadow," Bunnymund deadpanned, "I don't see him helping us anytime soon. One is a bit too much of a bowl of sunshine, another one had the tendency to shoot first and talk later."

Unknown to the others, Sandy was already there and is completely ignored, Sandy shook his before he began to have a conversation with Mim. Understanding began to etched onto his expression, 'So it's finally time…'

-.-

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock yawned loudly as he and Toothless headed back to their home after a long day in the Dragon academy. It was past midnight and majority of the rest of the occupants of Berk were either asleep or out on random but necessary assignments.

"Everything sure changed right bud?" Hiccup yawed glanced over at Toothless. Toothless did not respond he kept looking around the village with his vigilant green cat like eyes. His ears pointed up and at random directions, whenever he thought he heard something out of the norm. Hiccup weariness quickly escaped him, "Is everything alight?"

Toothless let out a small growl.

"Shadows?" Hiccup asked in bewilderment, "What do you mean there are shadows following us?"

Toothless gave him a shrug but then he quickly went into defense as he sensed something. A neighing, the sound of hooves stomping against the wet ground of Berk and shifting sands; it made both dragon and his rider on high alert. Hiccup quickly jumped on Toothless and they quickly took flight.

"What is that," Hiccup said looking around the village for whatever it is that has them on high alert.

A blast of fire brightened a ways away from them, without a second thought the two flew off towards the direction of the fire. As the two arrived at the scene they came across to multiple Terrible Terror's all scratching around the ground. Hiccup and Toothless gave each other questionable looks before they landed near the Terrors.

Hiccup got off Toothless and shooed the small dragons away quietly. He quickly stopped off the fire they created, Hiccup took note after he stomped off the fire that what was left is black like sands, "What the…"

Hiccup sniffed the sands before he let out of a loud snarl like growl.

"What do you mean this is bad?" Hiccup asked stepping away from the black sands, "It's just sand nothing to it."

Hiccup stomped on the pile of to prove his point, "See nothing to it, now why don't we head home. I think there is a basket of fish waiting just for you."

Whatever worry Toothless had quickly vanished at Hiccups words of basket and fish. The two quickly left without another worry.

Watching them is a tall man shrouded in shadows. He kept his eyes trained on the young Dragon Rider, a sneer in place, "You believe what you've done changed you…You w-"

The shadow like person let out a yelp as the same Terrible Terrors suddenly pushed him down to the ground from earlier. They started to bite and scratch at his back like if he was their enemy…or food. With a sound of annoyance, the man managed to get up and disappear in a swirl of sand and shadows.

From the top of a roof, Hiccup and Toothless watched the scene with stern expressions.

-.-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said raising his hand in front of North, "What do you mean by The Seasons? Is this some joke."

"This isn't some joke, Frosty," Bunnymund snapped at the Winter Spirit.

"Look…" Jack said as ran a hand through his white hair, "If this about that one time…"

"That is not important right now," North said crossing his arms.

"Wait…what you mean that another time, "Bunnymund questioned Jack," What you did this time."

"Like good old St. Nick said, it's not important right now," Jack said grinningly at the Easter Bunny.

"Why I ought' a," Bunnymund growled at him.

Before the argument could escalate, a couple of Yeti's pulled them apart.

"Like we were saying," Tooth said coughing out a bit to get everyone's attention, "Mim contacted North, who contacted us…"

Tooth glanced over at North who was looking through the chest he brought out earlier, "North…"

"Huh?" North looked up, "Oh right."

North stood up while he clapped his hand together to get rid of the dust he got from rummaging through the chest, "The Seasons…or Mortal Guardians to better put it for the others since you are a clearly…erm…"

North looked pointedly at Jack to make his point, Jack have him a deadpanned expression, "I see… Why wasn't informed of this like when I was made Guardian for instance?"

"It never really came into mind," North laughed.

Sandy face palmed, he pointed at Mim who began to shine quite brightly. However his efforts were in vain. Now it was a three way argument between North, Bunnymund, and Jack. Glancing over at Tooth who gave him the same look he had.

Sandy pointed up at the Man in Moon; Tooth tilted her head to the side as she followed where exactly where the Sandman was pointing at, "Mim?"

Tooth flew up towards the ceiling looking up at Mim, "What's going on Mim? Beside Pitch…Is everything alright?"

Mim shined brightly, Tooth eyes widened, "Guys…"

"What!" North, Bunnymund and Jack yelled after they were interrupted.

"Pitch is going after the Mortal Guardians," Tooth said, she and Sandy pointed up at Mim who continued to rely his message. Tooth did a double take, "Wait….He's already gone after them!"

To be continued…

…Not my best work…

Like I stated before, I wanted a different outlook on the Big Four. I started to read about them and will…Yea.

R&R

Flamers…Beware.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale of the Seasons

-.-

D/C: I do not own: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled.

-.-

A/N: Characters maybe OOC.

-.-

"First off…The Guardian of Spring," North said as he and the others followed to the sleigh.

"Who is the Guardian," Jack asked walked alongside of the others, "How do you know all of them?"

"Her name is Princess Rapunzel Corona," Tooth answered flying alongside of him, flying alongside of her is Baby Tooth, "We've been keeping tabs on them from time to time. Though we hadn't seen any of them for a while due to the ah…"

Sandy made a sign signifying the whole Pitch accident three years back.

"The girl is a bucket filled with rainbows and unicorns," Bunnymund commented offhandedly.

"True we haven't seen the kids, but we did talk to their parents about their futures," North said hopping on his sleigh, "Hop on everyone."

"A girly princess…What could possible go wrong," Jack said shaking his head.

"Why do we need to go after them," Bunnymund said getting on the sleigh, "It would be a waste time."

"He does have a point," Jack said helping Sandy onto the sleigh, "We already defeated Pitch once, why do we need to after them?"

"Manny wants us too, and this time around…I believe we need the extra help," North said solemnly.

"What are we waiting for," Tooth said excitedly, "Let's go!"

"Where exactly are we going first again?" Jack asked.

Sandy made a crown out of sand; Jack raised an eyebrow at him, "Crown?"

"It's…" North said taking out a snow globe, "Corona."

-.-

"See…" Eugene said guiding Rapunzel up a cliff filled with flowers, "As I promised, a meadow for my beautiful ray of sunshine."

Rapunzel smiled, "This place is absolutely amazing, Eugene."

"Of course it is," Eugene said laughingly, "That's because I am here to make this a day to remember."

Rapunzel smiled softly at him before she gave him tight hug, "Thank you."

Eugene hugged her back and buried his face in her now longer blonde hair, "Anything to you see you smile…Goldie?"

"Hm," Rapunzel hummed glancing up at him.

"I..." Whatever Eugene was going to say it was stuck in his throat. Shutting his mouth close, he pulled Rapunzel tighter in the hug. He kissed her cheek, "I brought a basket filled with your favorite foods."

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better," Rapunzel said pulling away from him a bit.

"It's my pleasure," Eugene said with a charming smile, Rapunzel rolled her eyes and reached up to push him away from her, "Now, now there's no need for such actions."

-.-

"Can they get a room," Jack said exclaimed as he and the others watched from the skies.

"I can already sense the headache coming to me," Bunnymund said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That is so romantic," Tooth said dreamingly as she and Baby Tooth gushed at the scene.

"Such a sight," North said with a smile, he pulled on the reigns, "Time to go down there and recruit the Guardian of Spring."

Sandy nodded quickly, he looked over at Rapunzel and his expression turned into confusion and then realization. He pulled on North sleeve getting his attention.

"What is it my friend?" North said glancing over at Sandy. Sandy made a sand figure of Rapunzel while she asleep and a nightmare, "Are you saying that Pitch already got to her?"

"What," Tooth said in shock, "What are we waiting for, let's get down there!"

-.-

Rapunzel and Eugene were sitting on top of a picnic blanket and were eating pastries.

Eugene reached over and cradled Rapunzel cheek, he expression fell at the dark marking under her eyes, "Not to ruin the moment, but those nightmares are really getting a toll on you."

Rapunzel let out a soft sigh, "It seems I can't seem to hide anything from you."

"Actaully…" Eugene said unsurely, "Your mother, father…"

"They know don't they?" Rapunzel groaned hiding her face in her hands.

"Actually it's quite noticeable," Said a new voice.

Rapunzel and Eugene froze; they looked at each other before they looked over at the direction where the voice came from. The two gasp in shock at what or whom they saw in front of them.

"Hey," Jack said using his staff to wave at them.

Before anyone could respond a frying pan flew into the air and hit Jack right in the face. Jack fell back with a groan of pain.

Bunnymund shook with total laughter that he even fell out of the sleigh, "Hahahaha, that was so worth coming here."

"Are you alright Jack?" Tooth asked going to Jack's aid.

"Look at it this way," North said pulling Jack up to his feet and jumping off the sleigh, "She can see you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not," Jack mumbled in pain.

Sandy bit his lip from preventing himself from laughing. He patted Jack's head before he floated off the sleigh with the frying pan.

"Who are you…?" Eugene quickly stood up and stood defensively in front of Rapunzel, he glanced at the invaders, but more specifically at Bunnymund and Tooth, "People?"

Sandy tilted his head a bit, then a light bulb sprang up then multiple images sprang up in a high sequence, which confused Eugene and Rapunzel.

"What the…" Eugene stance loosened in confusion, "Is that sand?"

"Of course it is," North said walking up to them, "He's the Sandman."

"Sandman?" Rapunzel asked standing up she peeked around Eugene to get a better look of the others. Her eyes widened in realization, she then turned to the others, "What does that make the rest of you then?"

-.-

"I am so sorry about throwing the frying pan at you," Rapunzel said to Jack, handing him a pastry, "You took me by surprise."

"You have one heck of an arm," Jack laughed taking the pastry he ripped off a piece and gave it to Baby Tooth who was perched on his shoulder, "Why do you carry that thing around and how do you carry it?"

"I have my ways," Rapunzel said with a tired smile, she glanced over at Eugene who was giving Jack warning glances, "Eugene is everything okay?"

Eugene reached over and pulled Rapunzel close to him, he gave Rapunzel a smile, "Everything is just dandy, love."

"Is there anything that isn't so…," Tooth said uneasily glancing at all the pasties, "Sugary."

Sandy found an apple and handed it to Tooth.

"Thank you Sandy," Tooth smiled taking the apple.

Bunnymund munched on a piece of carrot cake, "It seems like Pitch already got into your head already."

"What do you mean by that?" Rapunzel asked looking over at the Pooka.

"Tell me," North asked as he munched on a cookie, "Have you been getting nightmares?"

Rapunzel avoided eye contact with everyone, Eugene lips thinned at her behavior. He whispered into her ear.

Rapunzel let out a sigh, "Okay, okay I get it."

"I'm just saying…" Eugene said offhandedly, he looked up at North, "She's been getting nightmares for a couple of weeks now. They've been getting worse."

"How would you know this?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised, "She seems rather shy to tell us, how she can tell you?"

Eugene and Rapunzel raised their hands to show their wedding rings, "We're married."

"The rings were rather obvious," Bunnymund whispered to Jack.

"Oh…" Jack said feeling rather stupid then he had a confused expression, "You looked about my age and he…looks…older."

Before anyone could say a single thing, North let out a whoop, "Are those what I think they are!"

North reached over, grabbed some random pastry, and took a bite, "They are!"

"Why don't we just get down to business…" Tooth said, she flew up to Rapunzel and Eugene, "My name is Toothiana, the Guardian of Memories. You may know me as the Tooth Fairy."

Tooth flew towards Sandy, "Sandman, the Guardian of Dreams. Like his name states, the Sandman"

Sandy smiled and waved at the two.

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack said with a halfhearted salute, "The Guardian of Fun. I am the Spirit of Winter. And that kangaroo I-"

"I'm a pooka not some damn kangaroo," Bunnymund snapped at Jack, slapping him upside the head. He cleared his throat before he looked over at the couple, "The name is E. Aster Bunnymund, the Guardian of Hope…"

"He's the Easter Bunny," Jack said quickly interrupting Bunnymund.

"Okay that's it," Bunnymund snapped.

Tooth gave Sandy a look, Sandy nodded as he threw golden sand at Bunnymund and Jack fell to the ground with the images of their dreams circled around there heads.

"Is that…normal," Rapunzel asked poking at the unconscious guardians.

"You can say that," Tooth said with a shrug.

"While they rest, I'll introduce myself," North said finishing his food, "I'm Santa Claus!"

"We can see that," Eugene said with an eyebrow raised.

"My full name is Nickolas St. North," North said cheerily, "I'm the Guardian of Wonder."

"My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert nee Corona," Rapunzel said smiling hugely, "I'm the princess of the Kingdom of Corona. This is Eugene Fitzherbert."

Jack snorted at their surnames, despite the fact he was knocked out.

"What exactly do you want from us," Rapunzel asked holding Eugene hand tightly.

"Actually it's just you," Tooth said pointedly at Rapunzel, "We need your help."

"Why, why me," Rapunzel asked with wide worried, "How can I help you if I can't help myself with these…these…theses nightmares?"

North pulled out a long lavender colored ribbon with delicate refined details in pink, he handed it to Rapunzel, "You are the Mortal Guardian of Spring, the reason you've getting nightmares is because of Pitch Black…"

"Let me guess…The Boogeyman," Eugene said rolling his eyes.

"How did you know?" North asked in surprise.

"I was being sarcastic," Eugene deadpanned.

"Yes…Pitch Black is the Boogeyman," Tooth said, glancing over at Eugene, "I don't understand if Rapunzel gets nightmares, why don't you get them too?"

Eugene shrugged, "Live the way I did, the boogeyman is the least of your worries."

"Pitch Black is back and want's to destroy you and the rest of the Mortal Guardians along with placing fear in every child's heart."

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other and silently communicated with each other.

North, Tooth, and Sandy anxiously waited for a response.

"I'll agree…understand one condition," Rapunzel said standing up along with Eugene, "Eugene is coming with us to this adventure."

The three conscious guardians glanced at each other before they all nodded, "Agreed."

To be continued…

Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale of the Seasons

-.-

D/C: I do not own: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled.

-.-

A/N: Characters maybe OOC.

-.-

"This is amazing," Rapunzel cried out as everyone flew on the North sleigh. Pascal smiled as he held on Rapunzel sleeve to prevent himself from flying away.

"Is this safe," Eugene said in total panic, he tightly gripped on the sleigh

"Tell me about it," Bunnymund grumbled from his spot on the sleigh.

"It's not that bad," Jack laughed poking Eugene with his staff, Eugene glared at the offending object, "Look at Sandy and Tooth."

Tooth and Sandy sat on the back bench of the sleigh, they looked like they were riding on their favorite coaster ride. Eugene looked over at Rapunzel to see her wearing the ribbing braided partially through her hair.

"Which Guardian is next?" Rapunzel asked Tooth.

"The next is the Guardian of Summer," Tooth said, sitting next to her. Baby Tooth flew and sat next to Pascal, "Her name is Princess Merida of DunBroch."

"Another princess," Jack snorted squatting on the seat next to Tooth.

"What's so wrong about that," Rapunzel asked sternly crossing her arms.

"What," Jack said raising his hands defensively in front of himself, "We had a hay day trying to convince your parents and what's his face to come with us."

"They only relented because North told them about Pitch," Bunnymund said scratching his head.

"How is Princess Merida like?" Rapunzel asked Tooth, now ignoring Jack and Bunnymund.

"She's a feisty, free-spirited, and brave," Tooth said smiling, "Although I haven't seen her in a while…So who knows how she is now."

As they, all talked about the Mortal Guardian of Summer, North pulled out a snow glob, "DunBroch, Scotland."

A portal opened and they were quickly sucked into the portal.

-.-

"How long do ye think he will be back wi' dad," Merida asked as she, her mother and three brother ate their dinner around the dining room table.

"They left just last week, Merida," Elinor said looking through some mail and reports, "They will not return for another three or four months at the most."

"Ah hink she mis-" One of the triplets began to say but were quickly silenced with a deadly glare from their sister.

"Nae anither word," Merida said pointing a spoon at her brothers.

"Mum," Hamish whispered to his mother. Hamish is the youngest of the triplets and is considering to a bit of a momma's boy, "Ur ye okay?"

He reached up and silently pointed at the dark bags under Elinor eyes, "Nightmares?"

Elinor raised her hand to gently push his hand away from her, "I'm just having problems sleep is all."

"My queen," Maudie said quickly walking up to the queen, "You have visitors."

"Visitors? This late?" Elinor said standing up, "It's can't be the men, it's too early for them to be back."

"It's just friends from your past, your highness," North said, as and the others walked into the dining room.

'That's the princess,' Jack thought walking into the dining room, 'I wonder if she can see me or the rest of us.'

Elinor looked over at North and his companions; she raised an eyebrow at whom she saw, "Past you say…What past would that be?"

Before anyone could responded a huge gust of sand ran through the room nearly extinguishing all the torches and candles in the dining room. A loud ominous crackle rang through the room.

Elinor pupils dilated as fear began to run its course through her. The triplets huddled together looking around in either wonder or fear. For the princess, Merida took out her bow and arrows, "Wha' is goin on?"

"He's here," Tooth said flying around the hall, "Pitch!"

"Whose dare," Merida questioned drawing her bow, "What is going on? Mother?"

"It's the boogeyman, princess," Jack said, with his staff ready.

"And who are you supposed to be," Merida asked giving the Winter Spirit a glare.

"No time for talking," North said taking out his swords, "It's time to get ready to fight against Pitch Black."

"Ah, what makes you think I want to fight with all of you," Pitch black said as a spiral of black sand. He appeared walking down the long table; he eyed the DunBroch clan rather sinisterly, the Guardians, plus Rapunzel and Eugene. The triplets cowards towards their mother, who quickly held them close to her, "Why would you hold your children so close? Are you not afraid you will turn and hurt them, Queen Elinor?"

Elinor eyes widened at his words, she began to tremble.

"Who are ye?" Merida said pointed her bow at Pitch, "Whit dae ye want?"

"What I want?" Pitch said tilting his head to the side, "What do I want…? What I want is to usher in a new Dark Age of Fear and Darkness. For me to do that I have to destroy all the Guardians along with those pathetic Mortal Gu-"

Pitch tilted to the side to avoid being skewed and hit by an arrow and frying pan, "Hey!"

"Why does every villain have to do a monologue?" Eugene asked no one in particular.

Pitch frowned deeply as he stood up back up straight, he glared down at everyone, "Come with me princesses, if you don't want your love ones to..."

Pitch allowed his threat hang in the air. Merida and Rapunzel eyes widened at the threat.

"What do you want from us," Rapunzel said out loud, "What did we ever did to you!"

"All I want is for the Season Guardians to join me on my quest," Pitch said with a lighthearted shrug, "The offer also extends to you, Jack Frost."

"I already told you," Jack said pointed his staff at him, "I will never join you."

"We'll see about that," Pitch said snapping his fingers, and at that all the lights turned off and the whole room consumed into total darkness. Screams filled the room and shouts of confusion.

"BOYS!"

"EUGENE!"

"MAM!"

Once it was all said and done, all of the torches and lights all flicked back to life and Pitch was nowhere in sight including, the triplets and Eugene.

-.-

"Wha' do ye mean that's the boogeyman," Merida shouted as she paced around the throne room.

"Like we said, Red," Jack said running a hand through his hair, "Pitch Black is the epiphany of darkness and nightmares."

"Why would he take Eugene and the boys," Rapunzel whispered to Tooth, who was trying to console the princess.

"The ankle-biters are understandable, but the guy?" Bunnymund said in thought.

"Like Pitch said, he wants you three to join him," North said rubbing his chin in thought, "He took them probably as an incentive to join him."

"What is he going to do with my boys," Elinor said burying her face in her hands.

Sandy floated around in thought, his eyes suddenly widened as a thought crossed his mind. He turned around to try to communicate with someone. He started to communicate in his own ways with sand images. A made an image of a young Viking male appeared in front of him with oak leaves swirling around him. Sandy tried to gain someone's attention. All he got was no response, Sandy expression turned sour, 'We are going nowhere.'

Sandy looked around and grinned slyly. He floated towards the ceiling towards the chandelier, he then created a sand bell and hung it on it. Admiring his work, he then created a giant sand hammer and hit the bell. The rung loudly surprising every occupant in the room, 'Hah!'

"SANDY!" Everyone shouted who knew the sandman.

Sandy gave an a shrug and innocent look as he floated down

"Was the necessary my friend," North said picking his ear.

Sandy lifted his hands and started to create the images of a Viking and oak leaves appear in front to everyone.

"What is he trying to do," Elinor said as she and the others walked up to Sandy.

"You said there were four of us right?" Rapunzel said nervously, "Is he the fourth Mortal Guardian?"

Bunnymund face palmed, "Do we really have to go get him. For Mim sake, he's called Hiccup the Useless."

"Ya hav' te be kiddin me," Merida said pulling her hair in desperation, "A viking, a useless vikin' at it."

"Give the kid a chance," Rapunzel said trying to calm Merida down, "He's one of us, a Mortal Guardian."

"Merida," Elinor said, she placed hands on both of Merida's shoulders. She leaned down to come face to face with her, "Don't allow past judgment's cloud your mind now…Think of your brothers safety. You know they do not dwell well when it comes to their nightmares. This is more than you can actually believe."

"I still say we forget about the kid," Bunnymund grumbled rubbing his forearm, "He probably got eaten by one of those demons already."

"Demons," Rapunzel squeaked with terror.

Sandy tapped her shoulder shaking his finger at her, he then made multiple dragons out of his dream sand.

"They're dragons," Tooth said lightly slapping Bunnymund over the head, "You just don't want to be mistaken as food again."

"Those things are excessively annoying," Bunnymund said rubbing his head.

"Dragons," Jack said flying up at to them, "Are you saying…there are dragons alive."

-.-

"That is the fourth time this week, Toothless," Hiccup said stomping on a pile of black sand, he had multiple Terrible Terrors around his shoulders, "This is getting excessively."

Toothless nodded as he surveyed the area. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, "Whatever or whoever is doing this is getting really annoying."

Hiccup got on Toothless and they quickly took flight.

-.-

"None of my nightmares have returned from Berk," Pitch said chewing on his thumb, "What is taking them so long to return."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Tale of the Seasons

-.-

D/C: I do not own: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled.

-.-

A/N: Characters maybe OOC.

-.-

"Isle of Berk…"

"We already have an imp who enjoys throwing snowballs, an energetic princess whose hair heals right about everything, another princess who is feisty and has a sharp eye for archery," Bunnymund said counting off, "And now we are going off for a weak and weak viking ankle bitter…Do we really have to go and recruit him?"

"He kind of has a point," Jack said using his staff to scratch his head, "If this kid just the way you describe him, how good will he against Pitch?"

Merida kept her gaze towards the sky, with her arms crossed, "Dis is a waste of time. We shud just attack the enemy head on."

"Guys," Tooth said sternly to them, "We are talking about the Guardain of the Seasons. There are four of them. Jack Frost, the Guardian of Winter, Rapunzel Corona, the Mortal Guardian of Spring, Merida DunBroch, the Mortal Guardian of Sumer and of course…The Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the Mortal Guardian of Fall. Man in Moon picked every one of you for a reason has Manny ever steered us wrong."

"Well…"

"You have no right to speak E. Aster Bunnymund!" Tooth said cutting off Bunnymund, "We were all chosen for a reason, and now I am expecting every one of you to be on your best behavior and hope th-"

"Everyone," North called out as he snapped the lines, "I believe we are here…"

"What is this place," Rapunzel whispered with wide eyes.

Sandy pointed out and spelled out the word Berk with his sand.

"Oh great," Bunnymund grumbled holding on tight of the sleigh, "Careful now…There are demons. Or better yet, lizards with wings."

Pascal glanced over at the Easter rabbit with a deadpanned expression.

"Just saying," Bunnymund shrugged, "Hey North, could you make us invisible or something. Last thing we need is trouble."

"I cant' do such thing," North laughed, "We are just going to ah…wing it."

"Well...Since that's the place," Jack said standing up and heading over the edge of the sleigh, "Berk is just a short distance away, I'm just going to make sure the kid is still alive or to see if Pitch hasn't scared him off already."

Jack jumped off the sleigh causing Rapunzel and Merida to shout, "Jack!"

"What?" Jack said flying over North sleigh, "I can fly using the north winds. See yea!"

With that, Jack flew off towards Berk.

-.-

Jack flew towards Berk keeping an eye on the skies, after hearing Bunnymund experience with the area he wanted to see if it was all true. However…it was a rather bad idea.

"What do you want from me!" Jack yelled flying away from several dragons that had him in their sights, "Get away!"

Jack turned and raised his staff towards them and multiple huge gusts of freezing winds hit the dragons but it didn't seem to slow them down. One of them only seemed to be angered by Jack's attack. It opened his mouth and spat out a fireball that headed directly towards Jack Frost.

Jack eyes widened, he quickly began to spiral to avoid being hit but the attack started to come from all angles, "Can't I get a break over here."

Too bad for Jack Frost, he was immediately hit from behind. Jack let out a yell at the hit, he stated to spiral down towards the cliffs below him.

Multiple roars rang through the air, Jack wasn't sure if it were his attackers or that more dragons were coming to get him.

"Everyone in position."

"Got it."

"Way ahead of you!"

"Yea, yea whatever you say."

"Look at them!"

"Who is that? Hiccup?"

Hiccup brows furrowed before he and Toothless quickly flew down towards the falling Jack Frost.

"Are you ready Toothless," Hiccup said to Toothless, the Night Fury gave him a nod, "Alright."

The two spiraled down towards Jack in high speeds, instead of falling against the rocky cliffs Jack landed sitting on Toothless behind Hiccup.

"Let's go Toothless," Hiccup said, at that they quickly flew up towards the skies and missed the ocean by just the scale of Toothless tailfin.

"What is going on?" Jack yelled after he regain his senses.

"I should be asking you the same thing," Hiccup shot back at him, "Hang on."

"Ha-Ah!" Jack screamed, he tightly gripped Toothless saddle as Hiccup led Toothless to head towards his friends and wild dragons, "Are you crazy!"

"Don't worry, I've been told that all the time," Hiccup said glancing back at him.

"This is confusing, even for me," Jack shook his head, he gave Hiccup a quick salute before he jumped off of Toothless and allowed the wind to take him away from the battle.

"…What just happened…"

-.-

"It seems time past faster here then back home and the other places," North said sitting across of Stoic, "How old is ah…Hiccup?"

"Hiccup is about eighteen years of age," Stoic said aloofly, "My son is eighteen years of age, he's the pride of the village."

Bunnymund coughed into his hand like paw, "So uh…How's Hiccup the Useless."

The hall became tense and awkward as time went by. No one knew what to say or do to further on the conversation.

"How are the dragon attacks coming along," Tooth said unsure what to say, "The village looks to be in great shape."

"That would be the fact there aren't any more dragon raids anymore," Stoic said chuckling, "All thanks to Hiccup."

"How did Hiccup able to do that?" Rapunzel asked peaking around Bunnymund.

Stoic chuckled, "It all started when Hiccup shot down a Night Fury…"

-.-

"I'm serious, he looked like Jokul Frosti," Hiccup said as he and the rest of the Dragon Riders headed towards the Great hall. He still had on his spiked mask on, "White hair, white skin and he was freezing."

"We've seen odder things," Astrid mused not rejecting any of Hiccup's words.

"Are you sure, you probably got hit in the head far too many times," Snotlout said laughingly at Hiccup, "Or was it that com-"

Astrid had her ax pointing at Snotlout neck, "Say one more word…I dare yea."

Snotlout raised his hands in a surrounding gesture, "I give, I give!"

"Considering how the colder months are upon us, it could very well be Jokul Frosti," Fishlegs said with a questioning shrug.

"Thanks Fishlegs."

"Or it could be a part of your imagination," Fishlegs said with a bigger shrug.

"Thank you Fishlegs," Hiccup deadpanned before he stopped in front of the Great Hall, "Then explain this then."

Hiccup pointed at a staff with a G-shaped arch, he had strapped with his shield, "I went back and found this."

"It looks like a shepherds' crook," Ruffnut said with an eyebrow raised.

Hiccup mentally face-palmed, "Let's just get inside before we freeze and get some grub."

"Actually me and numbskull have to head home," Ruffnut said rolling her eyes as she pointed at her brother.

"Mom been nagging how we've haven't been spending time with her," Tuffnut said glaring at his sister.

"Sorry I have to go to," Fishlegs said, "Me and Snotlout have to check the barn and make sure that the Terror are okay."

"Since when do I have to do that," Snotlout said indignantly.

"Since now," Fishlegs said grabbing Snotlout by the back of his collar and began to drag him away.

"And then there were two," Hiccup said with a crooked smile as he looked down at Astrid.

"Weren't they unsuspicious," Astrid said glancing up at Hiccup, "Although I have to thank Fishlegs for getting rid of that cousin of yours."

"He's worse isn't he?" Hiccup asked with a wince.

"The idiot still thinks that he still has a chance with me," Astrid said interlacing her hand with his. Hiccup momentarily frowned at Astrid words, his gripped her hand close to him unconsciously. Taking note of Hiccup change of behavior, Astrid pushed the doors open to the Great Hall, "Come on, I'm starving."

-.-

"Out of all the things I could lose," Jack grumbled as he walked through the dense forest of Berk, "I had to lose my staff."

After a short (Very long for Jack) hike, Jack found a cove. Looking around he noticed that it's people or... dragons were there recently. Although the footprints were rather confusing, one is the size of a regular foot while the opposite seemed like it came from a…peg…A peg leg perhaps.

Letting out a huff, Jack looked into the cave, "I wonder…"

-.-

"You got to be kiddin me," Bunnymund said after he heard Stoic finished his tale, "From we've seen…that ankle bitter couldn't even hold a hammer let alone a sword."

"See," North boomed out, "I told you that boy was chosen for a reason."

"Dragons," Merida said, her eyes slowly widened as realization hit her, "Ye sayin' all of ye train dragons?"

"Well it's mostly Hiccup who trains them," Stoic said scratching his bearded chin, "He's the head the Dragon Training Academy now."

"If that is the case, then why didn't we see any dragons while coming here," Tooth asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Old man winter," Stoic said, "Most dragons are migrating towards the warmer islands, hibernating or something like that. Most dragons prefer to stay warm…that what' Hiccup told me."

"The dragons won't attack or eat us…right?" Rapunzel asked fiddling with her hair nervously.

"As long as you don't attack or provoke them."

The doors of Great Hall opened allowing a gust of cold wind to enter the hall and slowly walking in is a young man wearing leather armor, a mechanical metal prosthetic leg, and a spiked metal mask. He had his hand interlaced with a young female with long blonde hair in a neatly designed braid, a fur like cape and had an ax tied on her back. The two were oblivious to the gaping guest.

What made the Guardians tense is the fact that young man wearing the intimidating armor had Jack Frost's staff.

"Hiccup! Astrid" Stoic said getting up from his spot, "Over here, I want to introduce you two to a couple of important people."

"Huh," Hiccup quickly turned around to see his father surrounded by well… very strange looking guest. His surprise slowly turned to frustration, "Can we ever get some sort of privacy?"

Astrid laughed at Hiccup, she reached up and took off his mask and kissed his cheek, "Better Hiccup?"

Hiccup blushed red and his words came out like mush, glancing over at the 'guest' Hiccup took note that all of them had a similar gob smack expressions.

"I don't understand," Rapunzel, said tilting her head, she looked over at Bunnymund, "You said that Hiccup is a scrawny, short runt who can barely carry a hammer? He looks like he can hold his own."

Hiccup expression soured, "Geez it seems my reputation exceeds me."

"What are you doing with Jack's staff," Tooth said flying up to Hiccup pointing at the staff, "What did you do to him?"

"Wha…" Hiccup said confused, "Whose Jack? Wait is that Jokul Frosti? White hair, white skin and was he wearing a type of blue and brown clothing?"

Bunnymund crackled at the name.

"Where is he?" Tooth questioned him.

"I don't know," Hiccup said raising his free hand in a defensive matter, "He got hit by a wild dragon and I save him before he hit the waters. But the guy just suddenly flew away literarily."

Astrid pulled Hiccup closer to herself, her eyes glued on Tooth, "Th-the Tooth Fairy!"

Tooth blinked several times, before she smiled widely at her.

"I thought you didn't believe in the Tooth Fairy," Hiccup asked Astrid.

Astrid looked up at him, "My cousin thought believing in her would be too girly."

"Is this the same cousin whose arm you hacked off?"

"You have no proof I did that."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The Tale of the Seasons

-.-

D/C: I do not own: How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled.

-.-

A/N: Characters maybe OOC.

-.-

"This is crazy," Hiccup said under his breath, "Me…a guardian."

Hiccup climb over several rocks and hedges as he headed towards the cove, he looked over his shoulder to see North, Bunnymund, and Sandy following him. Although it looked like they were having a bit of trouble, "Having a little trouble keeping up?"

"Bloody show pony," Bunnymund grumbled, he pushed a tree branch out his way and to let it go as he passed it. Once he had let it go the branch pulled back and hit Sandy throwing the Guardian against a tree. Bunnymund paused for a moment before he turned around, "My bad, Sandman."

Sandy gave him a glare as he picked himself right up. North chuckled as he got ahead of them, "Now much longer to this place, boy?"

"It's not much of a walk, I mean come on," Hiccup rolled his eyes; he then pointed at his prosthetic, "At least it's just cold and not hailing or raining like it usually is."

"You said you had a dragon, this Night Fury…" North said hoping to get a conversation with the Fall Guardian, "Where is it?"

"He is more than likely looking for uh… Jack was it?" Hiccup said climbing over a couple of boulders, "Toothless ran off after we landed."

"Ran off...Shouldn't it be flying off instead?" Bunnymund said seeing Sandy making sand dragons flying around to show his point.

Hiccup didn't answer him as he suddenly went out of their sight after he slid behind the boulders, "We're here…Toothless!"

-.-

Jack slowly walked away from a black dragon with acidic green eyes. He had his hand forwards in an attempt to seem peaceful, "I don't mean any trouble."

The dragon tilted his head at his words, he then sat similar to a dog and kept his gaze at the Guardian of Fun. He then gave Jack a toothless grin.

"You have no teeth?" Jack said feeling a bit safer.

"Toothless!"

Toothless and Jack looked over too see a young viking running towards them. Jack recognized him as the one that saved him earlier, and a bigger surprise that said viking has his staff, "Hey! That's mine."

"Huh?" Hiccup looked over at Jack, he reached up and took off his mask to get a better look. He then looked over his shoulder to see North struggling to climb over the boulders. Sandy simply floated over with a grin, "Is this Jack Frost?"

Toothless eyes widened with excitement and quickly ran towards Hiccup. Jack eyes widened believing that the dragon was going to attack Hiccup, "Hey watch out!"

Hiccup looked over to see Toothless running towards him, he extended his arms out as if to embrace the dragon, "You found him Toothless."

"What the-!" Bunnymund eyes widened at the sight of Toothless, "Is that a…"

Toothless licked Hiccup making the young viking stick up due to the slobber. Hiccup saw his reflection in the pond and then gave Toothless a deadpanned expression, "Was that really necessary Toothless?"

Toothless gave Hiccup a choking type laugh. Hiccup glanced around to see almost everyone had their mouth agape, "Told you dragons are our friends. This is Toothless, my best friend."

Sandy tilted his head, he pointed at Toothless mouth and then created denture but without teeth.

"I thought all dragons have teeth," Bunnymund said as he carefully headed towards Hiccup and Toothless.

"He does," Hiccup said pointing at Toothless, Toothless looked at the Easter Bunny before he showed him his full set of teeth making the giant rabbit yelp and tripped over his own feet, "Don't worry…he's harmless…when he wants to."

"Who are you and can I get my staff back," Jack said heading towards Hiccup, he grinned at Bunnymund as he did.

-.-

"Don't worry boys," Eugene said looking out through his cage to look over at the triplets. The triplets were in a separate cage, huddled together in terror, "They're just nightmares boys, they are not real."

"We'll see about that…"

-.-

"This is it…" Astrid said opening a wooden door to a semi-large home. She opened the door wider to allow Tooth, Merida, and Rapunzel into the home.

"I thought Hiccup lived near the Great hall overlooking the village," Tooth asked looking around the home, "Did he move out or…"

"We moved in here about give or take two years," Astrid said starting fire.

"We?" Rapunzel asked, she was admiring the loom that stood in the corner of the room, "You live here too."

"Of course," Astrid said taking off her fur cape, "I moved in here once Hiccup and I had gotten married."

"Married," Merida said taken back, "If ye married him two years ago…You were both fifteen!"

Astrid shrugged, "Ever since Hiccup defeated the Red Death, a bunch of girls were pretty much throwing themselves at Hiccup and my dad was going to marry me off to..." Astrid shook her head, "Hiccup and I were already together so…"

"You both wanted to avoid complications," Tooth said.

"You can say that," Astrid said taking a seat on a wooden chair covered with fur pelts, "You three might as well get comfortable. It's going to take while for the others to arrive. Hiccup usually goes out in patrols."

Merida shook her head, she looked over at Tooth, "Shouldn't' we be lookin for my brothers and her husband?" Merida pointed Rapunzel who was looking out the window worriedly.

"We need to regroup and properly introduce each other," Tooth said rubbing her hands together, "We can't just go in fight Pitch without a plan…"

"Forge' about the plan," Merida nearly shouted, "We should be out the-"

"Merida," Rapunzel said trying to sooth the younger princess, "We need to keep a calm head."

"Calm head…Ye got to be kiddin me," Merida exploded, "How could you be calm, how could any of ye stay calm at a time like this."

"I used to fight dragons on a day to day bases," Astrid said as she started to sharpen her ax, "All shapes and sizes. That was before Vikings and dragons lived together in peace. Everyone on this island knew someone who either were killed or drag away to never be seen by a dragon. Yea…how do we stay calm."

Fortunate for everyone in the home, the door swung open to reveal a very pleased Toothless, the dragon had what appeared to have a stick in his mouth. Following Toothless is a distress Hiccup, a laughing North, Sandy silently shaking his head as he floated into the home, a snickering Jack and a very pissed off Bunnymund.

"I told you…Do not antagonize the deadly and devious Night Fury, but did you listen to me…no," Hiccup said looking over at Bunnymund.

"That thing started it," Bunnymund shouted pointing at Toothless, Toothless laid on a huge pile of furs and started to chew on Bunnymund weapon, "It's chewing on my boomerang now."

Hiccup resisted the urge to face palm, "Toothless…"

"You're here early," Astrid said getting up from her chair, "I thought you were going out to patrol."

"I was but uh…" Hiccup said scratching his head glancing over at the others; he walked towards Astrid and kissed her cheek, "They decided to call it a night."

"I insisted that we all get some rest," North said looking around the home, "Busy day tomorrow and all that."

"Are they all going to stay here…" Astrid said whispering to Hiccup with a stern look.

"Heh…heh," Hiccup laughed nervously pulling on his hair not making eye contact with Astrid, "I kind of…invited them to stay the night. Since we have the biggest house in Berk…"

Astrid glared up at Hiccup crossing her arms before she walked off, "I'll get the rooms ready and take out extra blankets and furs. Come along Toothless."

Toothless head shot up dropping the now chewed up boomerang as he did. He quickly got up and followed Astrid not even once giving Hiccup a single glance.

As this was happening the remaining females watched mouth agape at the devious Night Fury.

"Is that really a…" Merida eyes widened as she pointed at Toothless, "Dragon?"

"He's so pretty," Rapunzel said.

"He doesn't have any teeth," Tooth said with a pout.

"Oh it does," Jack said looking around the home, "Do you really think it's alright with your folks for us to stay here?"

"The better question would have been if Astrid was okay said," Hiccup said taking off his mask and setting it on a random table, "Don't worry about it."

-.-

"You are a very, very spoiled lizard," Hiccup whispered to a very happy Toothless, the two were quietly walking around their home to go out to patrol, "You go and take Astrid side."

Toothless gave him a devious look as he sneaked around the home. He headed ahead of Hiccup and hit him with his fin. Hiccup sputtered out at the hit, "Hey!"

The Night Fury gave Hiccup a look before he dissipeared in the darkness of the home. Hiccup shook his head following him.

'The princesses' and the Tooth Fairy are in the first guest room, St. Nick managed to take the other guest room,' Hiccup said closing the door to the guest room were North is loudly snoring, 'Sandman took the small room and that leaves…'

Hiccup walked down the stairs trying not to make a single a noise. He saw Bunnymund in the corner on a hay cot. The only counted is Jack Frost, Hiccup looked around to see the Guardian of Fun nowhere in sight.

'Great,' Hiccup grumbled picking up his mask and opened the door to allow Toothless out and quickly shutting it behind himself. Putting on his mask, Hiccup started alongside of Toothless, 'Have to make sure there aren't any more of those sand monsters.'

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup and Toothless froze and tensed, Hiccup slowly turned around to see Jack perched himself on the wooden fence around the home, "…Nothing…"

"Sure you are," Jack said giving Hiccup a pointed look, he hooped off from the perch and walked towards them.

Hiccup grumbled under his breath, "I'm going out patrolling. What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the cold freezing night," Jack said pointing at the starry night sky.

"I'll be going now." Hiccup said as he got on Toothless, "The shadows have been restless as of late."

"Shadows?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…" Hiccup hung his head in defeat, "It's a rather long and confusing explanation."

"If you haven't noticed…I have all the time in the world and well…" Jack shrugged with a chuckle, "Everything is rather confusing."

-.-

"The Terrible Terrors are usually the ones taking care of these…Nightmares?" Hiccup said stomping on a pile of black sand, "But since the colder months, they've been out hiding to get away from the cold. They would still be out if they take note of these things."

"And you've been taking care of them, all by yourself," Jack asked looking around to see if they were being watched. Toothless gave Jack a disgruntled look, Jack rolled his eyes, "And you too…Toothless."

Toothless nodded at him before his ears perked up and he quickly run off. Hiccup glanced over at Jack before he quickly followed Toothless. Jack expression turned serious and quickly flew after them.

Once Jack arrived at scene anger swelled within him, "Pitch!"

Standing above the shadows is Pitch Black looking down at Hiccup with a rather sinister smile. Toothless stood next to Hiccup growling and snarling at Pitch.

"You've been a pain as of the last couple of months, Hiccup," Pitch said in a soothing but taunting tone.

"What did I do to you?" Hiccup said with an eyebrow raised, "I can reassure you that I didn't do anything to you. Unless you include having the peace between dragons and vikings the…guilty?"

"I've been sending nightmares to this pathetic place and not a single one has returned to me," Pitch yelled down at Hiccup, "They should have already infested your mind already."

"Nightmares?" Hiccup asked with a tilt of his head, raising his hands in confusion. He slowly reached towards his shield, "I really don't know who you are talking about."

"You do know what I am talking about," Pitch said pointing at Hiccup, "How are you…. how are you immune to them!"

"Why should I tell you," Hiccup said crossing his arms, "Why don't you go away and take a nap? You look like you need it."

"I. Do. Not. Need. A. Nap," Pitch said through gritted teeth.

"You're frustrated, go take a nap or something before the Terrible Terror's get to you again," Hiccup said whistling.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Pitch said looking around him, he turned to suddenly see small reptile lizard dragons crawling out from everywhere. Pitch glared down at Hiccup, "You wouldn't."

Hiccup shrugged with a smile, "I've been losing sleep because of you, I really, really, really hate you and I normally don't hate people."

To be continued…

…Review….

I am sorry if this...doesn't make sense...and stuff.

Flames beware….


End file.
